


【铁盾】半截诗

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 老年生存铁x豆芽队本文大体上基于A4的某个废弃结局（即决战时队长牺牲的那个）使用了《穿越时空的少女》和《萤火之森》这两部作品的部分要素。





	【铁盾】半截诗

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脚步总是急匆匆的。

他自己也许不觉得，不过在旁人看来就是如此，这个小个子似乎总是努力在跟上一切，有时候甚至想比别人更快一些，为此他经常得加快脚步或者是一路小跑。你很少看见他漫无目的地东张西望，也等不到他在除了饭后散步以外的时间走得慢慢悠悠，他看起来就好像怀揣着某种重大使命，有无数战场要等他义无反顾去奔赴似的。

而这天，就在他保持着他的一贯作风走在回家路上时，忽然被人拽住了衣襟。

史蒂夫叹了口气，开始猜测这是一次粗暴的问路还是专挑看上去好欺负的人下手的敲诈勒索，但他转过头时，在路灯光线的死角中，在夜幕的阴影里看到的景象让他脊背阵阵发凉。

他深吸了几口气试着让自己冷静下来。这起到效果了，借着月色，他看清了那人不怀恶意地朝他眨了几下眼睛——也许不怀恶意是史蒂夫自己的猜测，但史蒂夫至少知道了这是个货真价实的人类，只不过受到过剧烈的伤害。

字面意思上的剧烈伤害。

史蒂夫判断不出这个人究竟经历过什么。烧伤？烫伤？他的右半边身体到底经历了什么？

除却那些暗色的伤疤和迟滞的动作，这确确实实是个普通人而已，不然史蒂夫也不会站在原地，任凭他拽住自己的衣襟。

在确认史蒂夫不会忽然跑掉之后，那人慢慢地松开了手。同样是借着月光，史蒂夫看见他手上泛出的金属光泽，就好像有一层薄薄的金属以史蒂夫所全然不能理解的方式包裹其上。

“现在是几几年？”

陌生人问了一个完全在史蒂夫预料之外的问题。

和“某某地方该怎么走”、“你知道现在几点了吗”都不一样，这可不是个你走在大街上就有可能听见人问你的问题，本能的警惕会阻拦住哪怕已经到了嘴边的答案。

但对方根本就没有真正在等待史蒂夫的回答，他应该不是想要答案，而是把问题本身当成是一种确认。他刚一问完就紧接着笑了起来，右侧的嘴角不自然地牵动着。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫应该是在被陌生人叫出名字的这一刻吓到了，“说实在的，我在这儿等了你半天，真是怪累的，你就不能赶快请我进去坐坐，再顺便帮我泡杯咖啡？”

有一瞬间史蒂夫认真地想过要不要转身夺路而逃什么的，不过，每当他认真审视自己，他就会意识到自己内心深处潜藏着能让他从平静生活里纵身跃入未知冒险的疯狂。在把陌生人迎进家门时，史蒂夫没来由地猜想，也许对方正是清楚地知道这一点，才会向他提出这样的要求。

“你认识我？”

也许从某个层面上来说，这同样是一句问出口的瞬间就已完成了目的，根本就无需回答的问题，陌生人眯起了眼睛，在还未开灯又没有月光的昏暗室内看向史蒂夫。

“认识你？”他笑道，“我连你裤裆里那玩意儿习惯放哪边都知道。”

准确来说是眯起了左眼，史蒂夫觉察出他的右半边眼睛和身体的其他部位一样不太听使唤，很有可能——

“是的。”陌生人指了指自己的右侧，“我这边眼睛是义眼。”

史蒂夫终于伸手打开了灯，这下他看清了很多东西，比如之前在月光下显得充满惊悚气息的金属光泽确实是存在的，像是一具外骨骼似的依附着陌生人的身体。右边得到的量远比左边的要多，所以史蒂夫不难推测出正是这个东西让陌生人能够用那条使不上劲的右腿行动自如。

在这种超出常识的制品所带来的震撼过去之后，史蒂夫将审视的目光投向了陌生人本身。

史蒂夫判断不出他的年龄，虽然他已经两鬓斑白，修剪整齐的胡须里也不可避免地掺杂进了许多不整齐的白色，但史蒂夫总觉得该往更年轻的方向猜测。

他伤得很重，然而史蒂夫也看不出他身上有任何重伤幸存者身上常有的怨气，他看上去早已平静地接受了一切，欣然享用命运端给他的每一盘菜。

“好了，我们不卖关子，我知道你不喜欢别人和你来装神弄鬼的这套。”陌生人甩了甩手，他右手的外骨骼上延伸出了一截，像是一根刚好合手的拐杖，他拄着这根拐杖走到沙发跟前坐了上去——栽了进去，“呃，我想想该怎么……算了，你承受得住。简而言之，我来自未来。”

“然后？”史蒂夫看着他，尽量让自己带着探究的视线不至于那么不礼貌。

“这就然后了？”陌生人在沙发上寻找着一个更加舒服的姿势，“我不需要为我提出的这件事证明些什么吗？”

当然，他其实已经有意无意地在证明了，就算不是专业的科学家，也可以看出那套外骨骼和那只以假乱真的义眼完全可以作为“来自未来”的证据。

“如此大费周章地骗我并不会得到任何好处。”史蒂夫双手环抱在胸前，冷静地判断，“要是你能在这个家里找出钱来，我会给你写感谢信。”

“那倒不必了——不必这么客气。”

陌生人沉默了一会儿，然后又一次指向自己的右眼，没来由地提起：“其实这只义眼也能看见，我亲自设计的传感系统，但动态捕捉方面……”

说着说着他的声音又低了下去。

“你叫什么名字？”史蒂夫回想着自己接触过的所有能和未来扯上边的幻想作品，“可以透露吗？”

“可以，因为我用的是一套无法干涉过去的时间穿越系统。我这会儿告诉你我的名字，我离开之后你就会忘掉，就算我把它写在某个地方，只要我回到我的时间点去，我写的东西也会消失，一切回归如常，就和我从来没出现过一样。哦，对了，我还不能直接碰到这个时代的人，因为我设置了相关的自我修复，如果我接触了这个时代的人太久，时间流本身就会察觉到异样的存在，把我赶回到我该去的时空去。”

他一说起这些事情来就很兴奋，史蒂夫明智地打断了他的演讲，再次强调自己的问题：“所以你到底叫什么名字？”

“托尼·史塔克。”陌生人说。

史蒂夫认真地思考了一会儿：“不认识。”

“这会儿我们当然不认识。”托尼似乎在为一个史蒂夫并不知道的笑话发笑，“距离我们认识还早着呢。真的早着呢。”

“在你来的那个时间……我已经死了，是吗？”

托尼极为艰难地开口了，仿佛这是一个难如登天的问题，他甚至拒绝直接明了地说出答案，不过他的神情已经替他做出了回答。

“人是社会性动物，终究不可能独自活下去的。人是背负着与他相关联的所有人的生命活下去的，每失去一个与他相关的人，就会死去一点。”托尼喃喃着，“在失去了太多部分之后，活着有点像是苟延残喘。”

但他很快又从这种情绪里抽身。

“猜猜看我俩的关系？想想看你未来遇到的人当中，会有哪个不辞辛劳拖着重伤之后的身体，亲自做个时间机器出来，就为了跑到过去看你一眼，而你连杯饮料都不提供。”

“我去给你泡杯热巧克力，如果你不介意巧克力粉刚好过期了几天的话。”史蒂夫起身去拿杯子，“那么……你是我儿子？”

托尼好像丝毫不觉得被冒犯倒了，恰恰相反，他脸上透露出了一丝惊喜和怀念：“天呐，你没骗我，你以前真的比后来要尖锐多了。不，我不太确定该怎么说……变得温和了？还是变得不那么尖锐了？这里头区别还挺大。不过你当真这么觉得吗？我是你儿子？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，把加了棉花糖的热巧克力放到托尼的左手边：“二十一世纪的人都没有幽默感吗？”

托尼端起杯子抿了一口：“这么说可能会吓到你，但我实在是想不出更委婉一点的表达了。史蒂夫，我是你未来的丈夫。”

史蒂夫正蹲在一个柜子前面翻找着：“同样的，如果你不介意刚好过期了几天这回事，我还可以提供零食。”

“不发表点意见？”

“没什么意见。我怎么知道未来的我经历了什么，又考虑了什么？那是他的事。”史蒂夫带着一包过期饼干走过来，坐在托尼旁边，凝视了他许久。

托尼试图证明二十一世纪的人也是有幽默感的：“干什么？要和我父子情深？”

史蒂夫别开了视线：“你应该是我喜欢的那款。”

“你喜欢什么样的？”

“不知道。”他拆开那包过期饼干，往嘴里塞了一块，“不过看到你就知道了。”

“我现在这样你能看出些什么来？”托尼伸手摸索着自己右脸上的伤疤，“虽然我毁容了还他妈这么帅，但毕竟算是毁容了。”

“就是现在这样才能看出来。我喜欢热烈燃烧的人。”

“看来无论过去还是未来你都这么会说话。”托尼小声嘀咕着，“那我烧得可有点过头了。”

“你做了不该做的事？”

“恰恰相反，我做了我该做的事。”

托尼呼呼地吹着热巧克力，又抿了一小口，如果忽略他始终不怎么听使唤的右半边躯体和脸上的伤疤，他看上去有着令人艳羡的无忧无虑，仿佛是温柔的、乐呵呵的、会被孙女踩在腿上揪胡子的那种好脾气爷爷。

史蒂夫知道没有人能在时间和伤痛的双重折磨之下毫发无损，他隐约察觉到，面前这个收敛起锋芒的人仍可随时将利刃出鞘。

漆黑一片的窗外传来窸窸窣窣的响动，托尼用快到史蒂夫几乎没看清的速度放下了杯子，金属外骨骼凝聚成了别的形状，正如史蒂夫所猜测的，他怒目之际依旧凛然，裹挟着从生死之间带来的觉悟。

“是野猫而已。”史蒂夫看着外面晃动的树影，听见了几声猫叫，“别紧张。”

“职业病。”托尼再度放松地靠回了沙发上，刚才那个全神贯注做好战斗准备的人就好像从来不存在似的，他又端起了那杯巧克力，并试图说服史蒂夫再多给他一点棉花糖，还伸手拿了一块饼干。

他们安静地靠在一起，共同消耗着过期饼干的库存，在喝空了杯子并咽下最后一口饼干之后，托尼站起身来，说他该走了，轻描淡写地就好像他就住在隔壁，只是夜晚无聊于是来史蒂夫这里蹭点零食。

“需要我送你吗？”

“事实上，还确实需要你送我。还记得我跟你说的吗？如果触碰这个时代的人太久，时间流就会尝试自动修复，把我这个外来者赶回原本的地方去。嗯……这也是我给自己准备的返程票。”

托尼撤去了几乎覆盖他全身的那些外骨骼，朝史蒂夫伸出手：“来吧。”

“我是很想和你拥抱，但是拥抱的话会有衣服挡着，我碰不到你。”史蒂夫指出了托尼的返程计划中的疏漏。

“那咱们握握手？”托尼收回了左手，那只受过严重伤害的右手微微颤抖着停在半空中，“快点吧，我这条胳膊可举不了太久。”

史蒂夫刚刚握住托尼的右手，就被他顺势一把拽进了怀里。

“这样就可以了。”托尼说。他们拥抱着，右手也仍旧紧握着。

史蒂夫不知道托尼是会慢慢消失，还是会在某个瞬间忽然不见，他闭上眼睛试图记住此刻的感觉时，听见托尼在他耳边喊他的名字：“史蒂夫。”

“什么？”

“我在未来等你。”他郑重地说。

史蒂夫在他怀里情不自禁地露出笑容：“哪一个？”

“每一个。”

这是托尼留给过去的最后一句话。

史蒂夫独自站在那里，看着自己的右手，总觉得它前一秒还紧紧地握着什么东西，掌心还残留着一丝温度。

刚才发生什么了吗？他茫然地环顾四周。

然后，他也不知道为什么，将右手握拳，放在了胸口。

“我马上就去。”

史蒂夫听见自己说。

“跑着去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和灵感都来自海子的《半截的诗》（你是我的，半截的诗，半截用心爱着，半截用肉体埋着。你是我的，半截的诗，不许别人更改一个字。）  
我看到的时候心想，啊，豆芽队不就是阿铁的“半截诗”吗！！！于是就有了这篇文


End file.
